Neverland
by Merhle
Summary: Voila un espèce de truc. Ou une jeune fille mal aimée, du vent et un sentiment bizarre se mélangent...Nulle pour les résumée..XD


Les vagues se formaient, et se déchiraient sur la côte en un bruit doux et apaisant. Elles arrivaient et repartaient, arrivaient...repartaient.

Elle était heureuse de se trouver là. Et ne voulait être nul par ailleurs qu'ici, du haut de cette falaise.

Elle sentait le vent s'emmeler dans ses cheveux longs. Il sifflait dans les oreilles. Elle sent ses cheveux contre son visage.

Ils ont un goût de sel...et de liberté, se dit-elle. Elle se sentait libre, apaisée de ces poids, elle avait l'impression de...voler. Et pour mieux faire encore, elle étendit les bras, voler, elle allait voler...elle ferma ses yeux, et sentit prise dans un tourbillon de vent, de mer et de liberté. Le vent transperçait ses vêtements, elle ne sentait pas le froid s'engoufrer en elle.

C'était juste qu'elle volait.

Elle était déja partie...Ailleurs.

Vers un autre horizon, elle survolait les mers telle un oiseau marin. Libre, liberté, c'était ce qu'elle voulait être, et elle y était enfin. Le vent qui glisse sur elle...elle n'avait plus la sensation du sol. Elle était belle et bien partie...Ailleurs. Elle sentit sussurer..._Neverland_... qui avait dit ça ? elle n'en savait rien et pourtant, le mot était désormais dans sa tête, bien imprimé.

Elle reprit sa route dans les nuages, mettant le mot à ses lèvres telle une formule : _Neverland, Neverland, Neverland_...elle tourbillone avec le vent, la mer et le ciel...heureuse...elle sourit...rien que elle, Ailleurs...elle sentit encore le mot la froler à côté d'elle..._Neverland_...

- EMILIE !

Quelqun l'appellait. Elle sentit tout tomber d'un coup. Le ciel redevenait le ciel, la mer la mer et le vent le vent...Tout le poids de la Terre retomba sur elle tandis qu'elle se retournait.

Madame Van Ulrich, au bout de la falaise, à côté de la berline noire, l'attendait. Elle disparaissait complètement dans son manteau en fourrure. Elle semblait très préssée.

- Remets ton manteau tout de suite, tu vas tomber malade !

La-dite Emilie repartit vers la voiture. Une fois qu'elle en fut près, madame lui dit :

- Je t'appelle depuis tout à l'heure, tu es complètement folle, par un vent pareil, sans manteau !

La jeune fille enfila la parka que madame Van Ulrich lui tendait sans rien dire.

-Tu trembles..., lacha-t-elle, dans une voie qui se voulait maternelle sans l'être.

La jeune fille n'avait pas du tout l'impression de trembler. Elle gardait le regard fixé sur l'océan, sans vraiment sentir les mains rugeuses que la femme posa sur ses épaule. Celle-ci tenta de recoiffer la jeune fille, mais cela ne servait à rien, car le vent ne s'arrêtait pas de tourbilloner et envoyait les cheveux valser n'importe où.

Elles restèrent comme ça pendant plusieurs minutes.

Madame se voulant des plus maternelles, chose qu'elle n'avait jamais réussi à concrétiser, tandis que la jeune fille, le regard perdu, était Ailleurs. _Neverland_, qu'est-ce-que c'était ? elle cherchait dans sa tête de fille de 15 ans ce que cela pouvait bien vouloir dire. La femme, derrière elle, lacha soudain.

-Il va falloir rentrer maintenant, Emilie.

La supposée Emilie ne pouvait rien dire. Elle suivit la femme à l'interieur de la berline. Une fois installée, elle ne sentit plus le vent contre son visage, cela la troubla. Pendant quelques secondes, elle ne se souvint plus du mot. Puis il ressurgit brusquement, comme les vagues. _Neverland_... qu'était-ce exactement ? elle resta dans ses pensées, tandis que la femme lui parlait.

-...soir, les Devaucelles viennent manger, je compte sur toi pour une conduite exemplaire, et je t'en prie, interesse toi aux histoire de serrure de monsieur, je me demande parfois si il ne se rends pas compte que tu n'écoute pas...

La jeune fille resta de marbre, les yeux dans l'ocean. Elle n'avait même pas entendu que madame avait appuyé les mots "n'écoute pas". La berline suivait une route le long de la mer, mais brusquement, rentra dans les terres par une route à gauche, si bien que "Emilie" ne pu plus voir la mer. Elle se sentit dépossédée de quelque chose à ce moment là. La jeune fille se sentit un moment en suspend, une chose inexplicable, puis elle revint à la réalité de façon brusque, quand le chauffeur fit un virage violent qui projeta madame sur elle.

- Bon sang, Philéas ! faites attention !

Le chauffeur marmona quelque chose comme des excuses. Madame reprit son monologue.

- Et n'oublie pas de prêter une intention toute particulière à Charles, s'il te plait. Il y a de grandes chances pour que tu fasses ta vie avec ce garçon.

"Emilie" bondit sur son siège. Elle avait complètement oublié Charles, le pervers de fils des Devaucelles. Rien que l'idée de passer la soirée à côté de lui la répugnait au plus au point. Charles était l'une des personne les plus mauvaise, arrogante, vantarde et perverse qu'elle n'avait jamais rencontré. Il passait son temps à loucher sur les jambes de la jeune fille, qui était exposées par madame, sachant bien ce que pensait le garçon de la fille. Petite, elle avait toujours pensé que Charles était quelqu'un de bizarre, dans ses manières, mais ce ne fut que un soir de repas, quand elle avait treize ans, qu'elle ne s'en rendit compte. Ce soir-là, il la coiça dans un couloir du manoir et essaya de soulever sa jupe à plusieurs reprises. Depuis, il l'a repugnait.

Ce n'était pas que le garçon était affreux, bien loin de là, d'ailleurs, il était adulé par toutes les filles de la ville et en profitait pleinement, c'était juste que sa beauté ne plaisait pas du tout à la jeune fille. Il avait un visage long et arrogant, de petits yeux bleus mesquins et un nez beaucoup trop fin. "Emilie" DETESTAIT Charles Devaucelles.

-...n'aimes pas ce garçon ,mais ce n'est pas ça qui importe dans un couple, Emilie. Il faut toujours tirer des bénéfices, tu vois. Ton futur avec Charles était prévu depuis que nous sommes allés te chercher à l'orphelinat. Nous étions sûrs qu'il serait le meilleur pour toi.

"Emilie" n'écoutait pas les charabia de sa mère adoptive. Elle pensait à _Neverland_.

Elle ne voulait certainement pas d'un avenir avec ce sale type qu'était Charles.

Ce qu'elle voulait, elle, c'était de la liberté. Elle s'était longtemps demandée ce qu'elle cherchait, ce qu'elle voulait dans la vie. Depuis quelques temps, elle savait. La liberté. Juste qu'on la laisse partir. Peut-être qu'elle ne reviendrais pas, sans doute, mais juste la laisser partir. Qu'elle vole de ses propres ailes.

Un jour elle partirait. Et personne ne l'en empêcherait.

Mais pour le moment, il fallait qu'elle attende.

Peu de temps après, la berline s'engagea dans l'allée en gravier du manoir. La jeune fille ne l'avait jamais aimé, avec son aspect austère, et son tour de garde, chose jamais vue dans un manoir. L'édifice était particulièrement impressionnant pour toute personne qui n'y a jamais posé les pieds.

Mais ce qu'elle détèstait par dessus tout, c'était les grilles hautes, comme si on voulait l'empêcher de sortir. D'ailleur, tout le manoir en était entouré.

"Emilie" se rappella, le lendemain de son arrivée ici précisement, que monsieur avait fait installer ces grilles. Elle savait que c'était à cause d'elle, car la jeune fille les avaient entendus parler le soir de son arrivée. Ils disaient que "Emilie" avait des yeux sauvages, et que elle était une enfant fugueuse, d'après l'orphelinat. Il fallait mieux prendre ses précautions.

Ces grilles, elle les avait trouvées immenses. Maintenant qu'elle avait grandi, elles ne paraissaient plus infranchissables...

La berline traversait ces grilles, justement. Elle passa sur l'allée de gravier et fit un tour sur la grande place réservée aux voitures et s'arrêta juste devant l'entréée du manoir.

"Emilie" sortie, suivie à la trace par sa mère adoptive. Elle rentra dans le hall du manoir, grand lieu sombre et froid ou les paroles et les pas résonnaient comme dans une cathédrale. Elle rpit ensuite le grand escalier qui s'offrait devant ses yeux. L'escalier se terminait par une porte, assez rude, au deuxième étage. C'était là que se trouvait la chambre de la jeune fille.

Monsieur et Madame se trouvaient au premier étage, là ou se trouvait leur chambre, les deux salles de bain, le bureau de monsieur et la salle de divertissement, comme l'appellait madame. Pour figure de divertissement, il y avait un piano, un jeu d'échec et une bibliothèque. Autant dire tout de suite que "Emilie" passait son temps à s'ennuyer dans ce manoir immense.

Les bonnes et la cuisinière logeaient au rez de chaussée, qui comportait le salon, la salle à manger et la cuisine.

Vu la taille du premier étage, on pourrait penser que le second était pareil. En fait, non. Car la chambre ou pénetra la jeune fille n'était pas si grande que ça, et se finissait par une porte qui débouchait sur le toit.

Ainsi, quand la jeune fille rentra dans sa chambre, elle ne jeta pas un regard à l'accroche manteau, fixé au mur, et mis le sien sur son lit. Le lit, justement, un deux-places, beaucoup trop grand selon "Emilie" ,elle s'y perdait les nuits de cauchemar...

Ne sachant que faire de ses mains, elle s'assit à sa coiffeuse. C'était une jolie petite chose tout en bois blanc, avec un style...indéfinissable. Si elle devait partir d'ici, cette coiffeuse serait certainement ce qui lui manquerait le plus. Elle se regarda dans le miroir ovale.

"Emilie" était belle.

Mais ce n'était pas un secret...

Elle prit une brosse à cheveux qui trainait et entreprit de se brosser les cheveux, que le vent fougueux avait emmelé.

Tout en se brossant les cheveux, le mot lui revint soudain : _Neverland_... La question était toujours la même, qu'est-ce-que c'est que ça ? de rage, ou de dépit, elle s'acharna sur une méche.

Bon sang... elle allait se mettre à pleurer, pour une chose aussi stupide, non, il ne fallait pas..._Neverland_...ne pas pleurer.

Brusquement, la réponse lui vint, clairement, distinctement... simplement. Et des qu'elle eu pensé, elle se sentit prise, par quelque chose d'intense, de magique, de profond.

C'était tellement simple...Neverland, cela n'a rien de bien compliqué...

Neverland, c'était...un autre monde, tout simplement.

_Vous vous doutiez sûrement de la réponse, mais bon..._

_Je ne sais pas si je ferais la suite...prce que dans un sens, ça fait une sorte de fin, non ? _

_Et je ne vous en voudrais pas si cela ne vous plait pas, ce texte est très bizarre..._

_Bon, j'arrête de causer. _

_Est-ce-que la suite interesse quelqun ? _


End file.
